Itachi's perfect gift
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: Tobi wants to give a perfect gift for Itachi-Senpai. What's the gift and why Tobi and Deidara have to go to Konohagakure to find it?


Hi! This is my first story! A special story about Itachi's birthday! I really like to read other people's story and reviewing it, and I hope my first story get many reviews, too!

There's a timeline problem, because I like it when it's like this way. And maybe a slight OOC for Pein, Sasori, Kisame, or Deidara. Sorry if my words are mistaken, as in my profile, I said that my English is a little bad...

Timeline: Sasuke 7 years old, and Itachi already joined the Akatsuki, as well as Tobi. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori NOT DEAD. I don't like the imperfect Akatsuki.

OK, then, enjoy it!

'**Itachi's Perfect Gift'**

"Deidara-Senpai!" Call Tobi.

"What is it, hmm? " Ask the blonde-haired bomber.

"Do you know what date is it?" Ask Tobi.

"No, hmm." Answer Deidara, started to get annoyed by his kōhai.

"It's 8th June! And tomorrow will be 9th June!" Shout Tobi.

"And then, what's wrong with tomorrow? Hmm. "He's really annoyed now.

"Tomorrow is Itachi-Senpai's birthday! Leader-Sama already gives a mission to keep Itachi-Senpai away. "Says Tobi spirited.

"Oh, yeah! I'm forgot it. And… You want to give him a gift?" Ask Deidara.

Tobi nodded.

"Well, I don't know what it is. Maybe you have to ask Sasori?" Suggest Deidara.

Tobi look happy with the suggestion and hurried to the puppeteers' room.

"Sasori-Senpai, Sasori-Senpai!" Call Tobi.

The red-haired puppeteers turn his body facing Tobi.

"What?" Ask Sasori feeling annoyed because he's fixing his puppets when Tobi called him.

"Tomorrow will be 9th June, Itachi-Senpai' birthday. And I want to give him a birthday gift! Do you know what a perfect gift for Itachi-Senpai is?" Ask Tobi, hoping that Sasori know what a best gift is.

Sasori lift his shoulders up. He never had any idea of Itachi's gift. Tobi look disappointed by his Senpai.

"Why don't you ask Leader-Sama?" Suggest Sasori.

Tobi nodded and run outside Sasori's room. He founds the pierced leader in the sofa, reading a book.

"Leader-Sama, Leader-Sama!" Call Tobi.

The orange-haired leader looked at Tobi from behind his book, not saying anything.

"Leader-Sama, I want to give Itachi-Senpai a gift! Does Leader-sama have any idea about a gift for Itachi-Senpai?" Ask Tobi for the few times.

Pein only shake his head slowly and go back to his book.

Tobi looked frustrated now. No one knows a perfect gift to his Sharingan-eyed Senpai. Suddenly, he gets an idea. He runs to Itachi's room. There's no Itachi, there, but there's Kisame, Itachi's partner.

"Kisame-Senpai!" Call Tobi.

Kisame that was feeding his piranha, shocked and pour all the piranha food into the aquarium.

"TOBI!" Shout Kisame and echoing to outside, echoing to Konoha (?) and make a seven years old boy wake up.

"What was that?" Ask the raven haired-boy, sweating.

"Maybe it's because I'm too lazy to awake this morning. I think I will take a bath and go for some walk." And he goes outside his room.

Back to Tobi…

"Are you crazy—yes—Tobi?" Ask Kisame angry.

"Go-gomen nasai, Kisame-Senpai… Tobi the Good Boy just want to ask… Does Kisame-Senpai know a perfect gift to Itachi-Senpai? Well, Kisame-Senpai have already partnered with Itachi Senpai for 5 years (?), so I ask, maybe Kisame-Senpai know…" Ask Tobi while bowing apologetically.

Kisame feel guilty have scolding Tobi just because Tobi cares about his partner's birthday. He patted Tobi's shoulder.

"Hmm, Itachi's gift… Aha! *a light bulb appeared besides his head. Maybe you can give him a special anti wrinkle cream!" Suggest Kisame.

"A special anti wrinkle cream? Tobi tries to digest the shark-Senpai's words.

"But… the cream is only sold in Konohagakure… That's what Itachi says to me." Says Kisame, there's a worrying note in his voice.

"Alright! Tobi the Good Boy will go to Konohagakure to find Itachi-Senpai's perfect gift!" Yell Tobi happily.

"You can't go there alone, hmm. You will get lost there. You need a clever and beautiful (?) Senpai to accompany you, hmm. Like me, hmm" Says someone behind Tobi.

"Deidara Senpai! I thought you don't care about Itachi-Senpai's birthday!" Says Tobi with a confused voice.

"BAKA! Of course I care!" Yell Deidara to his really annoying and idiot kōhai.

"OK, then! Let's start the mission: Get a perfect gift for Itachi-Senpai's gift!" Tobi yelled excitedly.

* * *

**And then, they go to Konohagakure.**

"Ah, we finally get here afterall, hmm." Says the blonde-haired Akatsuki.

"Now, we have to sneak up and get the special anti wrinkle cream without caught." Says Deidara again.

"Do you know where they sold the special anti wrinkle cream?" Ask Tobi to a raven haired boy.

"Anti wrinkle cream? Ah! I know! Follow me!" That little boy run to the right, and Tobi followed him.

"Wait! We must not known by anybody, hmm. Tobi!" And Deidara follow his orange masked kōhai.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

"Here, Here!" Shout the boy.

"Arigatou, little boy! What's your name, anyway?" Asks Tobi when the boy starts running home.

"It's Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!" And he lost from Tobi's sight.

Tobi looks at his senpai, walking towards him.

"Don't be like that, Deidara-Senpai! I've founded the cream! You have to keep spirited!" Shout Tobi to his senpai.

"What are you saying about spirit, hmm, idiot Tobi? Hmm." He throws some C1 bomb to Tobi.

"AH! Gomen Deidara-Senpai~!" Tobi run, avoiding the C1 spider that approaching him.

* * *

**After a few hours (?) Tobi run around Konoha…**

"Deidara-Senpai! Look out!" Tobi warn his sleeping senpai.

Because Deidara is sleeping, the C1-that-he-make blows up on himself.

"TOBI!" Shout Deidara angrily.

"Go-gomen nasai, Deidara-senpai! But I think we have to buy the cream before the sunset." Says Tobi, try to calm his senpai down.

"Alright, hmm." Deidara walks to the store.

After a few minutes arguing about the right price, Deidara pays for it and go home with Tobi.

* * *

**In Akatsuki's Hideout…**

"Ah, home sweet home… Hmm." Deidara very tired today, and he run out of money just for buying an idiot special anti wrinkle cream.

Deidara and Tobi go into their room. The blonde threw himself to the bed.

"I want to sleep, hmm. And never ever think about waking me up, hmm." Warn Deidara to his orange masked partner.

"Aye aye!" Tobi commented, and go from his room and his partner's room.

"Tobi! Have you got Itachi's gift?" Asked a blue haired woman with a flower on it.

"Of course! Here!" Tobi give the anti wrinkle cream to Konan.

"I'll wrap it up. You better help the others in the kitchen." Suggest the kunoichi.

Tobi nodded and run to the kitchen.

* * *

**The night…**

"Ah… What a really weird and exhausting mission Leader-Sama gave to me. Watching for an artist? Maybe he's infected by that weird Deidara that always says 'Art is a BANG!'" Thinks Itachi.

Itachi goes inside the hideout, feels strange because it's so dark there. The Uchiha press the switch, and…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ITACHI!"

Itachi surprised. He stand still there, his mouth opened, he's paralyzed. Kisame come approaching him, tried to wake him. When Itachi awake, he realized.

In front of him is a large, red tart, figuring his Sharingan. There are balloons, confetti, and ribbons everywhere, making the hideout becomes more colorful. Kisame pulling Itachi into the cake with three black candles in it. Pein turn the candle on, and Itachi almost blow it when Deidara come near to Itachi.

"Don't forget to make your wish; we make the cake by our self." Whisper Deidara.

Itachi whispers something, and then blow the candle out. Everyone clapped their hands. Then Konan approaching Itachi with a suspicious smile. She stop just a few centimeters from Itachi when she show a little, red gift with a black ribbon and a little white paper: 'For Itachi'

Itachi take the little gift, and pull the ribbon. Everyone gathering around Itachi, suspicious about the gift. When the box opened slowly, everyone says "Ooh…"

It's a blue tube with a cream inside it. Itachi reads it. 'Special Anti Wrinkle Cream' Then, there's a little writings in it. Made in Konohagakure. Itachi sweatdropped. He takes that cream and keeps it inside his robe. After that, Itachi enjoyed the party with everyone, smiling whole over the night.

* * *

Ah, already finished! Sorry for the repeated words, and a LOT of lines. I run out of words, so... I just use it again and again...

Now click the Review button and I'll give you a chocolate sundae *I love it!


End file.
